


Другая Марина

by fandom Women 2018 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Мини низкого рейтинга 2018 [11]
Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 00:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Women%202018
Summary: Никто не знает, что их ждет в конце пути, какой смысл делать остановки?





	Другая Марина

**Author's Note:**

> AU, возможно ООС. Альтернативное развитие 3.11

Увидеть Марину живой оказывается больно. 

Не чтобы Джулия часто об этом думала, но, когда все-таки не могла отделаться от навязчивых мыслей, представляла, как почувствует радость или хотя бы облегчение. 

Джулия усмехается. 

Разве в ее гребаной жизни может быть иначе? 

— Что смешного? — ощетинивается Марина, и Джулию словно отбрасывает на несколько лет назад. 

— Ты чертовски похожа на Марину из моей реальности, но ведь ты не она, — туманно откликается Джулия. Это единственная более-менее связная мысль в ее голове. 

«Соберись!» — приказывает она себе. 

Не время придаваться воспоминаниям, как бы ни хотелось. 

— А если мы перейдем к той части, где ты говоришь прямо и без скрытых смыслов? 

Джулия хмыкает. Ее Марину такой ответ тоже не удовлетворил бы. 

— Я не поступила в Брейкбиллс, и мы стали подругами. 

Марина выгибает бровь и фыркает. 

— Совсем на меня не похоже, чтоб ты знала. 

— Не сразу, конечно, — улыбается Джулия. «Да и не только подругами», — мысленно добавляет она. Марина изучает ее тем самым пронизывающим взглядом, который будто забирается под кожу, дотрагивается до тени и выпытывает все тайны. Джулия лишь усмехается краем губ. — Нравится то, что видишь? 

— Пока не определилась, — хмыкает та и передергивает плечами. — Пройдем внутрь или будем здесь стоять? Для справки: лично мне без разницы. 

Значит в двадцать третьем витке они незнакомы. Это даже как-то странно. Если бы не Марина, где бы сейчас была сороковая Джулия? Что бы знала о магии? С другой стороны, и о боли, насилии, смерти она бы знала намного меньше. Иногда Джулия думает, лучше бы они никогда не встречались, иногда — должны были встретиться намного раньше. Истина в другом: если бы не Брейкбиллс, ничего бы не случилось. Так или иначе цепь случайностей в сороковой версии реальности свела их вместе, а теперь и в двадцать третьей. А сколько еще было таких встреч? С учетом путешествий во времени и бесконечных скачков между мирами их могло быть намного больше, чем ей кажется. 

— В этой реальности тебя не выгнали? — спрашивает Джулия первое, что приходит в голову, лишь бы заполнить ставшее почти неловким молчание. Она помнит, что нужно искать ключ, но он подождет еще несколько минут. Не каждый день она встречает живой ту, что послала на смерть. 

— Похоже, мы и впрямь довольно много общались, — не то удивленно, не то задумчиво роняет Марина. — Ты не похожа на тех, с кем я нахожу общий язык. 

— Ты плохо меня знаешь, — усмехается Джулия. — В какой-то момент мы вместе кровь по полу размазывали, пытаясь прибраться, — Джулия хоть и пытается убедить себя, что ляпнула случайно из-за нахлынувших чувств, но в глубине души понимает, что хотела. Эту часть ее души видела только Марина, только она на самом деле ее знала. 

_И в благодарность ты отправила ее в ад, да, Джулия?_

Она прикрывает глаза и потирает виски. 

Приступ самобичевания совсем не вовремя, но когда жизнь спрашивала у нее разрешения? 

— Возможно и так, — соглашается Марина, приподнимает ее подбородок и вглядывается в глаза. — Я чувствую твое напряжение. Что между нами произошло? 

— План был продуман до мелочей, но все пошло наперекосяк. Я хотела тебя спасти, должна была, но не успела, не смогла... — Джулия вдыхает поглубже и продолжает: — Мне было тяжело смириться с твоей смертью, — скомкано заканчивает она, только сейчас понимая, что так до конца и не пережила эту потерю. 

Не то чтобы Джулия оптимистка, но, возможно, у них получится теперь?.. 

Это другая Марина, ударяет обухом по голове, и Джулия едва не воет от тоски. 

— Довольно неприятно узнать, что в альтернативном мире мертва, — та склоняет голову набок и чуть ухмыляется. — Но я спрашивала не об этом. 

— Что ты?..

— Мы трахались, — обрывает ее Марина, и у Джулии на секунду перехватывает дыхание. 

В желании называть вещи своими именами эта Марина, пожалуй, даст фору прежней. Или, наоборот, эта Марина прежняя, если уж отталкиваться от хронологии? Чертовы путешествия во времени! 

— Нет, — выдыхает Джулия, даже не пытаясь вырваться из хватки. 

— Но тебе хотелось, — догадывается Марина. — Или мне? Брось, это не то, чего стоит стыдиться. 

— Ничего не было, — откликается та. — Мы дружили.

Марина хмыкает, дергает ее на себя и впивается в губы поцелуем. Именно так, как Джулии представлялось много раз, когда она пыталась об этом не думать. И она отвечает так, как хотелось всегда, — самозабвенно, отчаянно, упиваясь каждым движением губ и языка. Так, как правильно и необходимо. 

— Зря, — констатирует Марина, отрываясь от нее. — Многое потеряли. 

Джулия хватает ртом воздух и не может не согласиться. Ей кажется, что она находит отдушину, которая бы помогла ей все преодолеть. Стоило рискнуть в своей реальности, чтобы не жалеть, чтобы ощущать себя целой и нужной. Она бы многое сделала иначе, отпустила боль и не зациклилась на мести и самоуничтожении. Ей бы удалось справиться. 

— Глупо теперь жалеть о несовершенном, тебе не кажется? — ее голос звучит хрипло и немного потерянно. 

— Будущая я облажалась, — усмехается Марина. — Жаль, что не вспомню этого в другой — твоей — реальности, — запускает руку Джулии в волосы и пропускает пряди сквозь пальцы. — И ты не сможешь поступить иначе, раз уж я мертва. 

— Значит стоит попытаться закончить то, зачем вы позвали нас с Джошем, и выбраться живыми, чтобы не потерять друг друга сейчас? 

— Разве не опасно менять прошлое? 

— А тебя это остановит? 

Она смотрят друг на друга и молчат. Самонадеянно, беспечно и попахивает самоубийством, но в мире, где на каждом углу кто не маньяк-садист, тот бог-насильник, что еще остается? Попробовать превратить желаемое в действительное кажется самым нормальным, даже обыденным. 

Джулия усмехается. 

— В какой ветке мы сейчас? — буднично, почти даже безразлично спрашивает Марина. 

— Двадцать третьей, — улыбается Джулия. — Моя — сороковая. 

— Значит у нас еще семнадцать возможностей впереди, — пожимает та плечами, а Джулия качает головой. 

— Единственная, чтобы прошлое сделать настоящим. 

— Неплохая перспектива, — хмыкает Марина. — Если ты не против, разумеется. 

Джулия не думает — чувствует. Если она не позволит себе, то пожалеет потом. Снова. И ни один ключ ничего не исправит. Опять. Ей нужен этот шанс, чтобы перестать определять себя поступками других, смиряться с неизбежностью. Джулии необходимо вырваться из капкана предначертанного и чужих решений, сделать собственный выбор и постараться жить. 

Она вдыхает поглубже и сама целует Марину. Показывает даже не ей, а себе, в первую очередь, — она не упустит момент. В конце концов, для чего еще придуманы путешествия во времени, если не исправлять ошибки? Терять ей давно нечего, а двигаться вперед она пока еще в состоянии. Чего бы от нее ни хотели магия и Персефона, Джулия верит, что встречает Марину не просто так. Ни тогда, ни сейчас. Ей просто понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы это осознать. 

— Я готова рискнуть, — улыбается она под испытующим взглядом Марины чуть позже. — Если ты готова. 

Марина смотрит на нее безумным взглядом, от которого колени подкашиваются, но Джулия не отступит. Она знает, что это другая Марина, и к ней тянет едва ли не больше. Она понимает риск, осознает последствия, но кто знает, может, именно к этому моменту ее и вели все события до этого? Джулия уже ничему не удивится. Пути магии неисповедимы, сопротивляться бессмысленно. Лучше вновь ошибиться, чем и не пытаться жить. Никто не знает, что их ждет в конце пути, так какой смысл делать остановки?


End file.
